


Have You Ever Wanted To Commit Identity Fraud?

by abrokecupoftea



Series: The Universe of My Two Gay Bois [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst, Betrayal, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda, M/M, Salem Witch Trials, Witches, but make it modern, gay bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrokecupoftea/pseuds/abrokecupoftea
Summary: Basically what the title says. Identity fraud but ~magical~Actually the original title was BURN THE WITCHES but this sounds better.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Universe of My Two Gay Bois [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011348
Kudos: 1





	Have You Ever Wanted To Commit Identity Fraud?

**Author's Note:**

> This was an assignment I turned in for my Dramatic Writing class. I got a 100 on it. But I also got a 100 when I turned in Pokémon fanfiction so... *shrugs* Anyways witchy boi times
> 
> Important note: This is in play format.  
> Another important note: There is no chapter playlist for this piece, I'm so sorry 
> 
> ~Don't repost without permission~

_Have You Ever Wanted To Commit Identity Fraud?_

_ A ten-minute play by  _

_ abrokecupoftea _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


CAST OF CHARACTERS for _Have You Ever Wanted To Commit Identity Fraud?_

**Felix -** Late teens (18 or 19)

**Saifah** \- Felix's boss, owner of Cat Café

THEY are the only employees in Cat Café

  


**TIME:** Salem Witch trials, modernized

**PLACE:** Cat Café, a shop in a small, rundown town

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**Have You Ever Wanted To Commit Identity Fraud?** _

SAIFAH

(Saifah leans on his broom, looking around at the lack of cat-hair) I think we're done here

FELIX

For now, at least.

(A rush of people run past the shop)

SAIFAH

(Saifah looks terrified) 

FELIX

(Felix looks over at Saifah before speaking) They went past us, it looks like they're going to the Fletcher's.

SAIFAH

(Saifah lets out a shaky breath, looking relieved, then promptly feeling guilty about it)

FELIX

(A dappled cat winds itself across Felix's foot) They aren't, you know- one of  _ them _ , are they?

SAIFAH

(Saifah looks sick)

FELIX

Oh. What's going to happen now?

SAIFAH

(He doesn't answer.)

(There are people milling around outside, and they can see the witch-hunters again, this time with bloodied tools and a jar of ashes.)

FELIX

That was fast. 

SAIFAH

(Saifah doesn't respond, instead busying himself with the cats. He looks sick)

FELIX

They're coming here. Go to the back.

FELIX

(A witch-hunter enters) Welcome to Cat Café, your happy place!

FELIX

(The witch-hunter looks unimpressed, and just gestures for his usual drink) Of course!

SAIFAH

(Saifah peeks around the corner and gasps. He recognizes the witch-hunter. He hurriedly moves back into the back-room, trying to remove all the discriminating evidence hiding there)

FELIX

(The witch-hunter starts, as if he heard something) So, good day we're having, isn't it?

FELIX

(Felix hears a dull ‘thud’ sound coming from the back-room. The witch-hunter hears it too, and is up and running before Felix can stop him)

FELIX

(Felix begins to ramble, trying to distract the witch-hunter) We don't have anything back there. Sometimes we hear noises and go out to find a dead bird or two.

(Felix lets out a nervous chuckle)

SAIFAH

(The witch-hunter ignores Felix, and begins to poke at the wall, expecting it to open up) Thank you for everything 

FELIX

(Felix hears a soft murmur before he goes up in flames)

SAIFAH

(The witch-hunter turns around in shock, and becomes suspicious when Felix doesn't burn) 

(Saifah leaves, opening up a small part of the wall, before clutching his bag and disappearing into the now crowded street)

WITCH-HUNTER

(The witch-hunter runs out, getting the attention of the other witch-hunters) There's another one of  _ them  _ in here! He doesn't burn, make sure the river is ready!

FELIX

(Felix knows he isn't burning. Understanding dawns when he manages to see the small crack that led to the back-room) AHHHH!

WITCH-HUNTER

It isn't painful, is it? (The witch-hunter chuckles before extinguishing the fire. Felix collapses)

FELIX

(Felix opens his eyes. He is surrounded by water. He can't breathe. He tries to reach the surface, but a metal chain clamped on his neck ensures that he can't escape)

WITCH-HUNTER

4 in one day, boys! At this rate we'll get rid of the whole cursed lot before the Grave-Festival!

OTHER WITCH-HUNTERS

(Everyone cheers, while raising up their weapons) Kill them! Kill all the witches!

SAIFAH

(Saifah adjusts his hood so he isn't recognizable. He gives Felix's convulsing body one more glance before he leaves him)

FELIX

(His vision is slowly becoming blurry and he can see a shadow disappear. He knows at once that it was Saifah. He begins to struggle)

WITCH-HUNTER

(He looks in fear as Felix's body begins to shake) Get ready boys! It looks like this one's going to put up a fight!

OTHER WITCH-HUNTERS

(They all ready their weapons, an assorted mix of guns and pitchforks)

WITCH-HUNTER

Ready..Set..NOW! Don't let him escape!

(There are bangs and the water's surface ripples as weapons are being thrown in, along with bullets)

FELIX

(The water is slowly turning red, and Felix's movements begin to get more sluggish. Felix can feel his lungs filling with water)

  


SAIFAH

(Saifah is in another city. He adjusts his shawl, so he looks like a foreigner. He enters a pub that has more grime than customers) It's bad. I barely escaped. The Fletcher's are dead, so is their child.

WITCH

(Gasps in horror) It isn't much better here. We've lost 34 of our coven. It seems safe in Brazil, though. I haven't heard anything bad from Franz and Gabrialle since they moved there.

SAIFAH

(They can hear the crowd outside) We- (he is interrupted by the door opening. Instinctively, they tug their clothes closer to their bodies)

WITCH-HUNTER

Good news, another one's dead. He put up a fight, though. They had to drown him, in the end.

SAIFAH

(Saifah's eyes widened. He recognizes that voice) Th-that can't be possible.

WITCH-HUNTER

No, no. (He shakes his head) I wasn't there. I heard it from a traveler. 

SAIFAH

(Saifah begins to shake) How-how long would it take to get from MaryBay to here?

WITCH

With,  _ you-know,  _ or without?

SAIFAH

Without

WITCH

A day or two at least. You have to pass a rough mountain-path to get here

  


SAIFAH 

(Saifah starts shaking) That's how they found our coven!

WITCH

What?

SAIFAH

(Saifah leans over and shakes the witch) He's a witch too!

WITCH

(The witch slaps Saifah) Do you  _ want _ to get caught?

SAIFAH

It doesn't matter anyway, he'll find us, and then he'll kill us.

WITCH

_ WHO? WHO, SAIFAH? _

SAIFAH

(Saifah looks over towards the witch-hunter. As he watches, he can see the witch-hunters image flicker. Saifah gasps)

Felix?

FELIX

(He hears Saifahs whisper and turns around to grin at him) Hello again, Saifah. Rather rude of you to leave me to die, wasn't it?

(Small enough that only Saifah can see, Felix produces a mirror image of the witch-hunter in his hand, before bringing a finger to his lips) shhhhh... wouldn't want our little secret to get spilled, would we now?

SAIFAH

What- (Saifah realizes too late that he spoke too loudly. He turns around and finds the other witch had already left)

FELIX

Abandoned, I see. (he smirks, before changing back into the witch-hunter)

SAIFAH

(Saifah goes up in flames, terror coursing through him when he realizes what Felix is doing.)

WITCH-HUNTER

(Looks over) There's another one! He's not burning!

OTHER WITCH-HUNTERS

You know what that means: let's drown him, boys! (A collective cheer fills the pub)

SAIFAH

(He tries to escape, but Felix's magic is holding him in place)

FELIX

What comes around, goes around. Haven't you heard?

SAIFAH

Then you would have been dead by now

WITCH-HUNTER

(He extinguishes the flames and carries a shaking Saifah to the banks of a nearby river) Get the collar ready!

SAIFAH

I don't like you, you know? I never did. (Saifah opens his mouth to continue, but gets interrupted as a collar that is too small gets forced around his throat) 

FELIX

I know (Felix shoves Saifah into the river, watching without remorse as Saifah drowns. Away from prying eyes, Felix moves his fingers in intricate patterns and designs, and watches as Saifah's throat seals up.)

FELIX

Goodbye, Saifah

WITCH-HUNTER

(He walks away from the banks, heading towards the other witch-hunters) I saw a flash of light from the Quinlans’ house! 

OTHER WITCH-HUNTERS

(A collective cheer rises as they head towards their next destination, leaving blood and ashes in their wake.)

  


**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it down here, First, congratulations! I was running on like 30 minutes of sleep when I wrote this. Second, I love both of the characters So. Fucking. Much. Third, I'm going to be posting another story centering around these two, but this time it will actually be in novel format. 
> 
> In this specific piece, the two main characters are technically in a relationship, which makes what happens even worse.
> 
> Anyways~ Thank you for reading this and I hope you have a great day!  
> \- Cup
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @woozi-is-164-cm or @abrokecupoftea  
> Find me on Discord @abrokecupoftea #7801


End file.
